Hunter Rifle
(From the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) (From the Warrior Bunny Kit bundle) |Damage? = Excellent (4 bars) |Range? = Excellent (4 bars) |Accuracy? = Excellent (4 bars) |Agility? = Moderate (2 bars) |Clip Size? = 1 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Sniper Rifle}} The Hunter Rifle is a sniper rifle that was added in the Easter Holiday Update and could only be unlocked by collecting 200 Easter eggs in multiplayer (Team Vs. mode), or by purchasing the Warrior Bunny Kit during Easter Holiday Update (2015). Strategy The Hunter Rifle is a very powerful weapon and it is able to annihilate 'ANYONE', save for some elites (because they have way too much health) with just a single body shot, although if you are a fan of head-shots you are welcome to aim for the opponent's head. This mighty gun of course comes with disadvantages, as it lacks a cross-hair and the only way to obtain one is of course, toggling the cross-hair button, which reduces your field of vision but improves your accuracy significantly. Note that players who have 10 - 30% armor/health will NOT kill in the body (variables include the 5% and 10% more health perk), instead it will kill in just 1 shot to the head. This gun would have been the most powerful weapon, had it not been for the one major disadvantage that plagues both the Sniper Rifle and the Anti Material Sniper Rifle alike: The lack of an easily available auto aim. For best camping spot, go to somewhere you can see everything and back-sight is protected (which means, no one kills you from the back) and quick scope the target. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Extremely powerful, able to kill an unarmored player in one shot, both body shot or head shot. *Quick reload speed. *Very long effective range. *A scope which can help with long-ranged combat. * Only sniper with 2 bars of agility. Disadvantages *Only has one bullet per clip. *The scope isn't really helping a lot, it makes the user's vision a little bit blurred. *Rendered useless by armored enemies who have at least 17% armor, but headshots can still kill in a single hit. * The reload can be harsh sometimes, since the reload speed is slow. *Unobtainable after the event (which is now), unless bought in the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack. Counter Guide Here's a Counter for the Hunter Rifle. Video Trivia *The Hunter Rifle is the first weapon to not be obtained through bundles nor purchases, the second being the Thumper. *However, during the Easter Holiday Update 2015, it became available for purchase as a part of the Warrior Bunny Kit. *The Hunter Rifle is based off the .308 deer rifle which in-game and real life fires only one bullet before pulling back on the bolt to load the next round however, it's reload animation reuses the shotgun's reload animation. *When reloading, it reloads just like the Shotgun which probably explains the extremely fast reloading speed. * The Hunter Rifle is the weapon currently with the most bars at 4/4/4/2 * Understandably, the Hunter Rifle is very small compared to the other rifles, which may explains its light weight. * During the Easter update, every time a player killed an enemy that was wearing any part of the Easter Bunny Bundle or Warrior Bunny Kit in Multiplayer mode(Team Vs. for 2014, Free For All for 2015) with this weapon, they would get for free, or for those who bought Double Gold Booster Gallery Hunter rifleimage.jpg|Hunter Rifle in The Shop Hunter2.jpg|Main Prize of the Easter Event! Hunter Rifle.jpg Eddc image.jpg|Hunter Rifles Visor HunterRifleSkin.jpg|Hunter Rifle new skin See also * Anti Material Sniper * Sniper Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Single Shot Category:In app Purchases Category:Skinned Weapons